


The story of the ash maker

by mk94



Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang doesn't get modern customs, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Aang didn't know that ash maker was an insult.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Aang doesn't get modern customs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915609
Comments: 20
Kudos: 274





	The story of the ash maker

The Gaang was having a nice evening together at the fire, telling stories of their childhood.

While all their childhood had some kind of sadness, it was ignored for the moment to enjoy the happy memories they made.

“And then I showed my mother how Azula fed the turtle ducks,” Zuko said, waiting for the others to ask how that look like simply to continue with a small smirk,” I threw a loaf of bread at a turtle duckling”

The children broke out in laughter.

“Oh! I also have a funny story!” Aang spoke up then,” so when I was 11, there was a group of ash makers near our sleeping quarters in the southern air temple”

And while he was happily telling the story of how they sneaked past some stern monks to steal some fire-water, he noticed the others became silent.

“Is something wrong?”

Nervous glances were given Zuko who just looked uncomfortable to be sitting there.

Awkwardly, Aang tried to continue his story but gave up when they all started to grimace and Zuko avoided eye contact with him, “come on! What did I do?”

“It’s weird for you to cuss, is all,” Toph shrugged,” and cussing in Zuko’s direction none the less”

“I’m not cussing, I was trying to tell a funny story!” Aang huffed, looking at Katara for help. But she also was giving him a weird look.

“Are you aware that you are insulting Zuko while telling your story?” Sokka asked with a frown.

Aang watched his group in confusion,” I don’t get it. Zuko wasn’t even mentioned. How did I-“

“You were saying how _ash makers_ where running around your temple,” Zuko interrupted, standing up,” I get it, the fire nation ambushed your people, not need to rub it in my face”

With that, he walked off into his tent.

“Seriously, guys,” Aang spoke up again,” what is going on?”

“Think of what you did, until then, don’t come near Zuko,” Sokka ordered and followed his boyfriend into the tent to cheer him up. The girls stood up as well and also went to bed, leaving the young avatar alone by the fire.

“If someone at least explains,” he sighed, hugging his knees. They were having such a great time and now the evening was ruined.

“But how did I cuss… Zuko stressed the word ash makers...”

Mumbling to himself, Aang lied onto his back looking up into the starlight sky.

“Ash makers, ash makers, ash makers…” Aang hummed, his little feet dancing a bit while in thought,” ash makers, people who make ash, fire benders where really good at it. Fire benders, benders, fire, Fire Nation- ASH MAKERS!!”

Jumping up to his feet, Aang bended the air to summon his friends back to the fire place.

There was lot of screaming and blushing involved, since Katara was in the middle of changing and Zuko and Sokka in the middle of something else. Toph was snapping at Aang for being caught off guard, something she always hated.

“No talking, no snapping” Aang told the girls and turned to the boys,” no explaining, we all know what you do behind closed tents. Those hickeys are a dead giveaway”

While the boys hid their necks with their hands blushing brightly, Aang started walking around the fire.

“Let me tell you a story about the ash makers”

“Seriously?” they shouted but Aang held up his hand to let him continue.

_Little Aang was watching Gyatso loosen the earth with the digging fork, explaining how the plants’ roots need to breath. He asked the boy to get him the bag of ash to fertilize the earth. Running as fast as the wind, Aang reached the other children in front of old monk Sonam explaining them how the ash makers are coming tomorrow and that they have to wait till then._

_Returning to Gyatso and telling him what he was explained, Gyatso asked his little pupil if he want to join the monk tomorrow to watch the ash makers visiting them._

_“Yay!”_

_“Then it’s settled, tomorrow, we are welcoming the ash makers”_

“I’m confused now, I expected you were going tell-“ Zuko was interrupted by Aang.

“How am I able to talk about the ambush if I wasn’t there in the first place?” He asked, seeing realization in his friends’ eyes.

He continued,” making ash was an honorable job in my time. Everyone could make some but the fire benders made the ash in best quality to fertilize the earth. And they were funny to watch making it.”

Turning to Zuko, Aang sighed,”I didn’t realize that this job might be extinct and when the Fire Nation attacked…”

“They became the ash makers of the bad kind,” Zuko sighed in defeat,” I’m sorry for accusing you”

“Sorry for insulting you,” Aang chuckled.

“Now that this is all cleared,” Katara spoke up again, still hiding her body with some loose clothes,” can we return to bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, I guess. Have a nice day ;)


End file.
